Don't hold back
by Loudy
Summary: ThistleclawXSnowfur. Lemony. What would have happened if Snowfur hadn't died?


So, yeah. I'm very proud of myself for this story, even if no one likes it. It's going to be a short story, probably no more than ten chapters, if that. It's about what would have happened if Snowfur hadn't died, if Thistleclaw hadn't gone evil… that stuff. :3 The reason that some of the cuss words have a dot beside the first letter is because of a stupid thing my mom has on my computer that bleeps it, so I put that there to let it go through.

And it is very, very lemony.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snowfur shivered. When would Thistleclaw get here? He had told her to meet him outside of camp, around Owl Tree at midnight. She had been waiting since forever and was getting cold. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what it must be that Thistleclaw wanted to show her that included so much privacy.

Finally the tall bracken shook and the handsome, spiky tom padded in, his fur unusually groomed down and laying flat. Thistleclaw purred wildly and wound himself around the beautiful white she-cat, covering her ears in licks.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, flattening his ears. "I had to go to the dirt-place…" He blinked, embarrassed. "Thanks for waiting for me."

Snowfur nodded and snuggled into his fur, feeling his warm, gentle gaze of absolute love warming her from nose to tail-tip. She faded out of her bliss when he pulled away suddenly and padded in front of her, sitting down with his hind legs spread out, giving her a full-view to his hardening penis. She blushed, realizing the reason he had wanted to meet her here, alone. "O- oh… um…" She shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

Thistleclaw purred softly. "If you aren't ready, it's fine… I understand. I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time, but every time I was about to make a move… I began to panic. So don't worry, I won't be upset."

Snowfur hesitated, then shook her head. "No, it's not that I don't want to share… that… with you. I just… kits? Are you sure? We just became warriors. Are we really fit to be parents?"

He bit his lip and sighed. His tail flicked as he thought for a moment. "There are a lot of cats that aren't fit to be parents, Snowfur, that don't even love each other or anything, but sometimes the undeserving bastards have them anyway, and a lot of the kits end up growing up to be fine, strong warriors, and think about it- we love each other more than life- I would save you life and let the rest of the Clan die if it meant we could be together forever," he admitted sheepishly, looking a bit ashamed of what he had said as Snowfur's eyes stretched wide. "My point is, we would be great parents. We won't be raising them alone. Leopardfoot will be in the nursery- unless something happens- almost the entire time you would be in there with our kits." His amber eyes shined. "Not to mention your sister. I'm sure she would be hovering over them, getting you fresh-kill and everything when I can't."

Snowfur blinked. "I… well… fine… but this is a big decision that is going to change our lives forever and you better not leave me the moment I pop them out…"

Thistleclaw glared at her. "I love you too much. I will never, ever, EVER leave you no matter what, do you understand that? Don't ever think that I could ever stop loving you or even for a second consider leaving you." He rasped his tongue across her ears, trying desperately to calm down and not ruin the night for him and Snowfur. The she-cat buried her face in his thick chest fur, sighing loudly. Thistleclaw felt another flash of shame at losing his temper around her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like that around you. You deserve better." He pulled away. Snowfur pulled him back down, licking his cheek and twining her tail with his.

"It's fine, sweetie, really." She licked his shoulder and then, gradually, her licks began trailing down slowly. Thistleclaw purred wildly, his eyes widening further and further the lower she trailed down. She reached his flank and started towards his belly. "Beg," she whispered, grinning playfully.

Thistleclaw glowed. "LICK MY EFFING PENIS," he cried enthusiastically,

She rolled her eyes at her doof of a mate and continued, nipping the very tip of her love's now massive, unsheathed penis. Thistleclaw shivered and moaned, pricking her shoulders with his claws as he fought to contain himself. "Harder!" he said, his voice cracking.

Snowfur complied, her teeth sinking into the soft, sensitive skin, careful not to hurt him but hard enough to please him. She felt him shift his weight to tilt his penis upwards towards her awkwardly, cumming accidentally. The snowy she-cat made a face at the taste and looked at Thistleclaw, ready to say something to him about it, but thought better of it once she saw the look of utter bliss on the tawny tom's face. "Am I doing good?" she asked sheepishly.

"Wonderfully," he replied, his breathing labored. Snowfur blue eyes glowed and she went back to licking him. She pressed her lips around the end, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it a few times to give her mate a thrill, devouring his semen almost hungrily. Thistleclaw gasped as he felt her long, pink tongue slip up his penis's hole and he bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from screaming out loud in pain and sheer pleasure.

Snowfur's tongue rasped around the inside of it for a long minute. She pulled out and licked his ears before laying down and arching her back, her tail swept to the side to give him full entrance to her core.

Thistleclaw purred and nudged her flank affectionately. "I'm not quite ready for the grand finale," he growled playfully in her ear. He went to her hind-quarters and rasped his tongue across her hole, eyes shining with lust. He stuck his tongue into her, licking up her warm puss hungrily. Snowfur arched her back even more, instinctively moaning happily. Thistleclaw's paws went to her flanks, pressing hard against her to keep her still. Finally, when Snowfur thought that she could no longer take anymore of this, that she needed something _more_, he let go. "Your turn to beg," he meowed, hiccupping out of nervousness. He blushed under his spiky brown fur, looking at her hopefully.

Snowfur giggled, just as nervous as he was. This would change her life forever… but as long as she was with Thistleclaw, what did it matter? "Thistleclaw… I want to feel your massive, hard penis in my tight, wet vagina."

"Beg harder."

"I want to feel you in me," she said a bit louder.

"No, I want you to scream so hard for me I myself." He clawed at the grass, waiting.

Snowfur stared at him. "Oh… um…" She coughed to clear her throat. Anything to please him… even if it meant screaming embarrassing stuff into the crisp night air. "FILL ME UP," she cried, grabbing him and pulling him in, locking her mouth with his and sticking her tongue down his throat. Thistleclaw's eyes wide in surprise and his purrs echoed in the forest. He wrapped his paws around her and wrestled with her playfully until he was on top, looking down at her.

Thistleclaw bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead softly. Snowfur's purred quietly at how tender he was with that one, simple kiss. She slipped out from underneath him and once again rolled over and arched her back, tail to the side. "Thistleclaw… don't hold back," she whispered, her voice filled with sheer, undying love.

He nodded slowly and stood up, taking a few steps forward. He carefully took her scruff in his mouth, trying his best not to bite down too hard. "Ready?" he asked, muffled by her thick white fur. She purred louder to signal a yes to him. Thistleclaw arched his back to make it easier on them both and pressed his penis against her entrance, hesitating for a moment. _Don't hold back_. He bit down harder, his claws digging into her sides as he thrust himself inside of her, their virginity reaped at the same instant.

She threw her head back and yowled in pain. She hadn't expected it to hurt _this much, and Thistleclaw was already being as gentle as he possibly could be with her. "I love you," she cried. After several more thrusts and hesitation from Thistleclaw on whether or not to go on, the pain began to ebb away and was replaced by a delightful throb and waves of pleasure shot through her body that was being shaken by each time Thistleclaw trust himself into her. She glanced back at him, wondering if he was feeling the same thing she was. His face was so shadowed by lust and contentment, she couldn't help but wonder once again whether this was for their love, or just a way to satisfy his sexual needs…_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_End of prologue._


End file.
